Two Fangs Too Short (Vampire Knight Fanfiction)
by Windella
Summary: Vampire Knight belongs to its rightful owner, Matsuri Hino. So, haters gonna' hate! Allison Carla Tipton, and her partner in crime Skyler Nicole Anderson are bringing chaos to japan when the get kicked out of school for setting fire to the principal's office. Find out what happens next!
1. Prologue

Two Fangs Too Short (Vampire Knight Fanfiction )

Vampire Knight belongs to its rightful owner, Matsuri Hino. We have no intentions of copying or stealing. This is purely fan made fan fiction that me and my stupid sister made up. So, haters gonna' hate!

Allison Carla Tipton, and her partner in crime Skyler Nicole Anderson are bringing chaos to Japan when the get kicked out of school for setting fire to the principal's office. After being told not to come back they find themselves in Japan going to a prestige school with vampires!? What ever will they do? Grow some fangs or show this school just what they're made of? Whatever it may be, they're going to get their way! Whether it's blue hair dye or dark chocolate, they're going down, and this school's going with them! **_BTW Skyler is the blonde headed one with the blue streaks in her hair on the front cover, and Allison is the one with the black hair and blonde streaks. SOOOO JUST HAD TO SAY! BAI!_**

This is Two fangs, too short!

WARNING: MILD SWEARING AND THE PICTURE OF THE BOOK COVER ARE PEOPLE I DO NOT KNOW! SO IF THE PICTURE IS YOU AND YOU FEEL OFFENDED AND WANT IT DOWN PLEASE TELL ME, GREATEST APOLOGIES! Baiiii!


	2. Chapter 1: Shawty fire burning

Chapter 1: Shawty Fire Burning On The Dance Floor

"Woohoo!" Sky and I yelled as we zoomed on our skateboards throughout the hallways of Oxford Academy. "Allison, Skyler!" we heard the vice principal, Mr. Holden yell.

"Ready?" I asked Skyler as I counted down to 1. "3,2,1, GO!" I yelled as we slammed the fire alarm down and a screech sounded throughout the school. "Bitches get out, SHAWTY FIRE BURNING ON THE DANCE FLOOR!" We yelled in unison as screams of panic erupted and people rushed to get out of the school.

"Hahahaha!" Sky laughed as we high fived and skated our way through the crowd to the school's entrance. "ALLISON CARLA TIPTON, SKYLER NICOLE ANDERSON!" We heard our names being shouted from two VERY similar people.

"YES?!" We laughed as Mr. Jason, the school principal, and Mr. Holden slammed open the school doors and glared at us. Boy, you should've seen their face. It's redness could put Elmo to shame. "That's your last strike!" They fumed as we jumped in joy and laughed out a, "Yes!" You have no idea how much we hated that school AND their stupid dress code.

*Skyler and Allison's House*

"How could you?!" Allison and I's mom's yelled. "Not only do we share a house for you two, but we put you in the same schools. AND you STILL manage to get kicked out!" My mom yelled as Ally sighed. "Sorry," She whispered as she pulled out her alligator tears, that we called, ALLYgator tears, and her puppy dog face.

Allison's mom stomped her foot. "No Ma'am! You are NOT pulling those on me! They are not going to work!" She scolded as My mom through two pamphlets with a big school on the front onto the table. "We have no other chance." She whispered and walked away. "We warned you two, now were forced to send you off to Japan.

* Two Hours Later *

"I CANNOT believe them!" Skyler pouted as she continued to stuff clothes into her blue camoflauged duffle bag. "Yea, it's not our faults. We told them we were gonna' burn the school down." I mumbled as I packed my last thing, a flame thrower, hey you never know when your gonna' use it. I smirked as I threw myself onto my now bare bed and began playing Dumb ways to die.

"EXACTLY! THANK YOU, ALLY!" Sky yelled in annoyance as she plopped down on the bed beside me. It was already 6' O clock and we were leaving for this so called, "Cross Academy," Tomorrow morning at 10. Which, in my opinion, is WAY to early. "I'm not going, sorry to say but the school can suck my hairy invisible balls." I yawned as our moms called us down for dinner. "HaHaHa! Right!? Were gonna' make that school a living hell, not only for the students, but for the teachers as well." Sky winked as I nodded along.

* 10 a.m. The next day *

"By Ally-poo, mommy's gonna' miss you!" Ally's mom cried and kissed Ally as Ally replied with a, "Ew! Cooties!" I just laughed as I tapped my mom's shoulders. "Okay mom, that's enough can't breathe." I squeaked out as my mom released me from her death grip. "I guess what they say is true, the baby's will someday leave the nest." She cried as I walked off and joined Ally at the plane entrance. "Bye!" We yelled as we ran through the doors and onto the plane to start our new school life in Japan.

_**A/N: Whew! First chapter up! Man, that was taking forever considering my hand hurts and I have school tomorrow! Well, bai!**_


	3. Chapter 2: No Time

**_Chapter 2: Ain't Nobody Got Time Fo' Dat'!_**

**_* Previously on Two Fangs, Too Short *_**

**_"Bye!" We yelled as we ran through the doors and onto the plane to start our new school life in Japan._**

"Hahahahaha!" Sky and I yelled as we ran through the plane isles shoving people's foods in their face. "Hey!" A scruffy guy yelled as I shoved his twinkie, that he was currently eating, into his face. "Misses Skyler and Allison, please be seated!" The plane attendant exclaimed. "Hahahaha! Who do you think we are?! Goody-two shoes!?" Skyler yelled as I jumped on someone's seat and turned on Miley Cyrus' Wrecking Ball on full blast! "I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!" Skyler screamed as she started twerking in the middle of the plane.

"OMG Sky," I laughed as I jumped off of the passenger's seat and sat back in my own. Skyler soon joined me after she recieved many lustful stares and phone numbers from two cute blonde headed kids. Okay, so maybe they weren't EXACTLY kids. But, you get the point.

"Hey, Al'...Betcha' you can't beat me in temple run!" Skyler giggled as we began our battle of Temple Run.

* 11 hours later *

"Ha! I kicked yo' skinny white girl ass!" I jumped up in the air as Skyler jumped up and retorted. "No! I won!" We argued like this for 30 minutes, before a flight attendent finally told us to get off of the plane. As we exited we grabbed our things and began walking. After a minute we saw a boy with silver hair and a girl with brown hair standing at the entrance with Skyler and mine's name on it.

"Is that?" I asked. "Uhuh Looks like it..." Skyler nodded as we got an evil idea. "Let's run!" We yelled as we jacked the airport and ran.

* China Town *

"Uh...Sky...I'm pretty sure this says, CHINA TOWN!" I yelled as Sky thought for a moment. "Hm...I think your right, Al'." Sky smiled as I face palmed. "YOU DUMB BLONDE! I SWEAR" I shouted as people began looking at us. "Stop looking! This ain't yo convo!" I yelled as people ran while screaming. A man with black hair had walked up to us. "Excuse me, ma'am. Would you like some candy?" He asked. 'Holy Flippity Flip!' I screamed inside my head. 'I've always wanted someone to ask me that!' Sharing glances Skyler and I nodded and yelled, "AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FO' DAT'!" As we ran screaming, "STRANGER DANGER!"

"Ally...I'm hungry~" Sky moaned as her belly made the most loudest oboxious noice on the face of the earth. "Ok, lez go eat. WOMAN!" I grinned as we marched up to a ramen shop. "Two misao soups, with dumplings." I smiled. HEY! Who knew that those japanese animations, and lessons would pay off?! Handing the man the money Sky and I began to eat.

* Night Fall *

"Um...Sky? Maybe running wasn't one of our BEST ideas..." I sighed as I soon figured out that we were lost, with no phone service! "Yea, me neither..." We both face palmed as we decided to check into a hotel nearby. As we arrived it slowly dawned on us. Those moans we heard were NOT the creaking of the boards...This was a LOVE HOTEL! "EWWWW!" Skyler screeched as my lip twitched upwards. Rose petals were scattered around the bed and floors. There was a sweet nice aroma in the air, and the bed was heart shaped with a matching comforter set.

"Just calm down Sky," I sighed as I walked towards the bed and sat on it. "At least it's soft, besides were not gonna' do anything. Were BOTH girls." I moaned as I layed back onto the bed. Soon, Sky joined me with a mumble of, "Yea, I guess your right." This was going to be a LONG night.

**_A/N: HAHAHAHA! TOO HYSTERICAL! Anyway's next xhapter WILL DEFINITELY begin their school days at Cross Academy. Sorry that it took me so long, buuut I got it up and Yea, so...BAIIII!_**


	4. Chapter 3: Cray Cray

Chapter 3: Cray Cray

Sorry for not updating for like, forever!

**_* Previously on Two fangs; Too short. *_**

**_"Just calm down Sky," I sighed as I walked towards the bed and sat on it. "At least it's soft, besides were not gonna' do anything. Were BOTH girls." I moaned as I lied back onto the bed. Soon, Sky joined me with a mumble of, "Yea, I guess your right." This was going to be a LONG night._**

"Wait! Ally!" Skyler screeched as we raced through the 12' O clock traffic in Shunjuku, Japan. Now, Don't ask me how we got in Shunjuku. Cause' I don't exactly know either. OOPS! Oh well! "No Way, if I stop you'll win!" I laughed as I finally made it out of the crowd and into a clearing. Slowing down I stopped and waited. Seconds turned into minutes, and a couple of minutes turned into 30. "Sky?" I questioned as I walked a little and looked around. This place was totally deserted!

"Skyler! Where are you?!" I questioned as I heard a grumble in the distant. Deciding that I didn't want to find out what the sound was I took off.

**_/ Skyler's POV / _**_  
><em> *Thump* "Ow" I screeched as I fell flat on my ass as I bumped into someone. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" I yelled as I looked up to see a boy with silver hair and lilac colored eyes. "You..." He mumbled as he glared and I sweat. 'OH NO! This was the guy that was supposed to pick Ally and me up!' I paled as I stood up and attempted to bolt...Sadly like every other day, Life decided to give me hell!

**_/ Ally's POV /_**

"UGH! Skyler Nicole Anderson, WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU'RE DEAD!" I screeched as I marched out of another creepy building. Now that I think about it, it's getting pretty dark. Skyler would come out of hiding by now if she were ACTUALLY hiding. *Growl* I gulped and turned my head slowly to the menacing growl that I heard. "Skyler?" I questioned as I got no reply and saw nothing.

Thinking it was my imagination I turned back around but to only come face to face with red eyes, and bared fangs. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screeched. I began running in the opposite direction as I heard the thing screech and run after me. "OMG OMG OMG I'M GONNA' DIE! SKYLER YOU CRAY CRAY ASS HOLE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I yelled.

**_/ Skyler's POV / _**

*Achoo* "Aw man! Ally's dying you guise. She only talks about me when she's pissed." I whined as Kaname, Zero, Yuuki, and the headmaster gave me dis-approving looks. "Yea right. Now, where's your friend?" Kaname stepped up as a shrill was heard. "SKYLER!" I sweat dropped and sighed. I'm screwed.

**_/ Ally's POV /_**

I began to see gates. 'THAT MUST BE CROSS ACADEMY!' I thought as I ran and jumped as high as I could and jumped the fence. "SKYLER!" I screeched as I began running after seeing the thing that had chased me earlier begin to climb the gate. "Ally!" I heard a familiar voice yell, as I rounded upon 5 people. The only that stood out was, "SKYLER!" I yelled once more as I ran up to her and punched her in the face. "The fuck! You left me for food!" I pouted as Sky whined.

I heard the familiar shrill. "AAH!" I yelled as I ran behind a guy with brown hair and whine colored eyes. The thing that chased me was climbing the gate and kept falling but still would'nt give up. "The hell is that?" Skyler questioned as I jumped on her, because she tried to walk up and get a closer look. "Ya' idiot!" I lectured. "It's the thing that wants to eat me! DUH!" I huffed as the thing finally gave up.

_ **/ Head master's office / **_

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Who the hell is this guy, Sky?!" Ally asked as she slammed her hands on the table in front of me. *sigh* "Ally; This is Zero, Yuuki, Kaname, and the headmaster Kaien Cross." I sighed as I pointed each person out. "I don't give a damn who the hell they are! I am not wearing that!" Ally screeched as I sweat. Funny, I had the EXACT same reaction. So, that's kinda' why I'm not wearing the uniform.

"Just calm down." Kaname had sighed as I paled. "Don't tell me what to do, Pretty boy!" Ally screeched. Wow, someone's PMSing, hard! "Hm, so now you think he's cute?" Zero smirked as Yuuki blushed and Ally proceeded in throwing a chair at Zero. The results? She succeeded. "What the hell? You psycho bitch!" Zero fumed as Ally and him met head on and you could feel the tension in the air. "Bring it on, Albino." She growled.

"Enough!" Head master yelled as Zero and Ally turned to him. "Shut up Mr. Gay-Guy-Who-Can't-Get-Laid!" Ally snorted as she stepped back and head master cried. "YUUKI! SHE'S BEING MEAN TO DADDY!" He whined as he attempted to hug Yuuki, but she just moved. "Ok. Yuuki I think we've let them play long enough. Please escort Kiryuu-Kun out of here." Kaname politely smiled and Yuuki blushed as she nodded and dragged Zero out. "THIS ISN'T OVER, ALBINO!" Ally screeched.

_ **/ Ally's POV / **_

"Denied." I yawned as I turned down another option from the Head Master. "Dude, My mid is set. I'm not wearing the damn skirt. not even for a billion dollars." I sighed as Skyler agreed with me. "Then what do you suggest?" The head master asked as Sky and I smirked.

"What odd girls." sighed as I smirked. I always get my way. So, We made let us wear shorts. Awesome right?! "Since we've heard that you two are trouble makers. Your going to be in the night class with Kaname." Mr. Cross said as his glasses reflected a glare and he got serious. "Aw snap! Shits bout' to get real!" Sky laughed. "So what? Does the night class hold a secret?" I joked as Sky and I high fived. "Actually, they do." He answered.

*crash* "Aw hell Naw! Hold my ear rings Sky!" I yelled as Sky held my arms as I attempted to kill Kaname. The hell! They're vampires?! The thing that chased me and wanted my smexi body!? "Calm down." Mr, Gay-Dude, which I named, sighed. "DAFUQ!? Did you say?!" I stomped as Sky let go of me. "Like I said, Kaname would'nt let the other knight class members hurt you." He tried to reason. "Uh-huh...Just saying I brought a BUNCH of dangerous weapons with me. One happens to be a gun. So, we'll see who's the prey." I threw up a peace sign and jumped out of the window.

**_/ Skyler's POV / _**

"So, saw this coming." I sighed as I realized I was alone. "Skyler." head master called as I looked at him. "what?" I questioned. "Make sure she knows where she's going." He sighed. "AH!" I yelped as I ran to the window and jumped out after her. "WAIT, ALLY!" I exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 4: FML

Chapter 4: FML

**_Previously on Two Fangs; Too short_**

**_/ Skyler's POV / _**

**_"So, saw this coming." I sighed as I realized I was alone. "Skyler." head master called as I looked at him. "what?" I questioned. "Make sure she knows where she's going." He sighed. "AH!" I yelped as I ran to the window and jumped out after her. "WAIT, ALLY!" I exclaimed._**

/ Skyler's POV /

"Ally..." I yawned as I walked around the cross academy's campus. "All's" I sighed. "Oh, I give up!" I exclaimed as I began playing Flappy Bird. So far, I had a score of 12...YEA SO WHAT IF IT'S NOT HIGH I DON'T CARE! "What ever, may I ask, is a young beauty like yourself doing out here?" I heard a flirtatious voice ask. I looked up from my game and there stood in front of me was a blonde hair and blue eyes boy in a white uniform. "Hm? Your from the night class?" I asked myself as I realized that I had died on Flappy Bird. "DAMMIT! I ALMOST BEAT MY SCORE TOO!" I grumbled as I stood up and walked past the boy not acknowledging him at all.

"H-Hey!" He exclaimed as he ran after me. "How are you just going to walk away?!" He stood in front of me stopping my walking. Slowly he began to dazzle and flipped his hair. Winking he said, "Like what you see?" Sighing I pushed his face out of my way. "No! I don't! Now move!" I mumbled as I marched off in pursuit to find Ally. "Oh no you don't!" He yelled as I was grabbed form behind! -

/ Allison's POV /

"BINGO!" I screeched as I stood up and started jumping up ad down. "AWWWW!" The night class began to whine as I cheered victoriously. "This is the third time!" Ruka yelled as she slammed her card down, scattering many red dots. "You have got to be cheating!" She claimed. I just laughed. "Nope doll face! I warned you all that I, Allison Carla Tipton, am the queen of games!" I haughtily laughed as my phone vibrated. Questionly I grabbed it to see a quick scratched text saying, "OBAMA!" Screaming I jumped up and began running to the door. "Be right back! Emergency!" I yelled as I ran out the door leaving four confused night class members in the lobby.

/ Skyler's POV /

"DUDE! GET THE FUCK OFF!" I screeched as the blonde kid, which from his major ego told me that he was Hanabusa Aido,"The school Idol," attempted to kiss me. "Your cute!" He winked. "Honestly, you interest me. Never has a girl refused me." He smirked as he flashed his fangs. Screaming I struggled to get out of his grasp. "Get your ratchet ass away from my friend!" I heard a voice yell as Aido was pulled off of me.

/ Ally's POV /

I grabbed this blonde boy off of Sky and started beating the shit out of him. After a minute I was pulled away by a pair of strong arms. "That's enought." I heard. Growling slightly I looked up to see Kaname. "Let go so I can kick his ass! That little pretty boy needs an ass beating!" I struggled as I heard moaning from the floor. I stopped struggling to see the kid crying. "Kaname-sammmaaaa!" He whined as he kissed his feet with bruises and wounds on his face. "AHAHAHAHA!" I began to laugh as I kicked his face. "Ok, I'm done. The baby has cryed you an let go now." I praised as I wiped a fake tear from my eye.

* Head Master's Office *

"Huh!? Oh, My knuckle is fine!" I gloated as I smirked at the pathetic excuse of a man as the head master tried to bandage my knuckles. Who knew that punching a vampire's face would fracture your hand? Not me! "I'm not going to allow a punishment." I nodded as the guy yelled, "You almost killed me! Not to mention you ruined my beautiful face!" Which of course I retorted with, "Oh wa wa! Cry me a fucking river! You deserved it, you ass! You tried to eat my friend!" I glared as Skyler sighed. "Ally, chill. Ya' nearly killed him, get over it!" She laughed as she began rolling on the floor. When the head master finished bandaging my knuckles I nodded. "Hm, I guess your right..." I shrugged my shoulders and yawned. "Beating the hell outta' people is tiring!" I yawned once more as I sat on the couch with Sky beside me.

"First day here, and you already start a fight." The headmaster sighed as I leaned back into the couch. I can relax now, that idiot's finally gone. See, he got suspended for a week. Me? Oh, I got Suspension for a day! Ha! Now, I'm having a, "Meeting" with Sky and Kaname. "In my offense, I was perfectly fine! Me and the night class were playing Bingo, when I got code: Obama! So, I went to help Sky." Sky and I nodded as if that statement made perfect sense. "Code: Obama?" He questioned. He probably thought the president of the united states. HA! He was so wrong! "Yes, Code: Obama, is an emergency call for when you are being raped or killed." I smiled innocently. "Oh boy..." The headmaster sighed. "This is your first and last warning. I won't tolerate anymore, if you do this again I will have to punish you." The headmaster glared as his glasses let off a shine.

"Ha! I'm not scared of you!" I laughed. Who does this guy think he is? "Oh, we'll see." He smirked as we were dismissed with Kaname and Sky. "I don't know about you Al', but my rape senses are tingling." Skyler whispered in my ear as I laughed. Oh but of course! "Yea, definitely FISHY FISHAY!" we laughed as we headed back to the moon dormitory. Hmm...now a way to piss of Kaname, AND the headmaster...I smirked...Yuuki...


	6. Chapter 5: Karma's a Female Dawg

Chapter 5: Karma's a Female Dawg

**_[A/N]: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! NEW CHAPTER UPDATE FOR YOU! _**

**_/ Recap of Two Fangs; Too Short /_**

**_"Ha! I'm not scared of you!" I laughed. Who does this guy think he is? "Oh, we'll see." He smirked as we were dismissed with Kaname and Sky. "I don't know about you Al', but my rape senses are tingling." Skyler whispered in my ear as I laughed. Oh but of course! "Yea, definitely FISHY FISHAY!" we laughed as we headed back to the moon dormitory. Hmm...now a way to piss of Kaname, AND the headmaster...I smirked...Yuuki... _**

_****_ "Dammit Sky!" I groaned as I was ready to give in any moment. "Just a little...higher!" Sky screeched as she fell ontop of me. "Ow! Dammit fatass! Get off me!" I moaned as Sky sweat dropped and jumped up, holding a hand out to me. "Did ya' get it?" I asked as I looked up at the door. "Yep!" I smiled now we wait. The plan to piss of kaname and the headmaster had begun with a little old fashioned prank. Put a bucket of ice cold water on the door way, whoever opens it, get's soaked! "How do we know that this will catch Yuki and now Yuri?" Sky asked with a raised eyebrow. "Ugh...Who cares." I shrugged as we set up the hidden camera and left to plant more booby traps.

"Ally, what if Kaname kills us?" Sky's eye twitched as we poured sticky maple syrup in Kaname's shoes. "Hmmm...I don't think he will." I glanced at her as she shrugged it off thinking I was correct. "What I'm worried about is if we should go throught with Plan D." I stretched as I finished pouring the syrup. "Yea, Pland D is quite a winner." She nodded. "Uhuh, the finale." I grinned as we jumped out of said pureblood's window and headed to the headmaster's to finish plan c. -

"Ow! Careful!" I screamed as Skyler pricked my finger again causing blood to surface to the skin. I quickly wiped it away in fear that I would attract unwanted attention. So far, so good!  
>"Hey..." I slowly said as I glared at the door. "Hmmm..." Sky hummed as she focused on the task ahead. "Am I the only one that thinks it's TOO quiet?" I shuffled as I struggled to stand. "Yea, I guess you are right. It is a little quiet. I mean, it's like no one's here." Sky frowned. We suddenly heard a loud screech coming from the girl's dormitory. "Oh, nope. We're good, that was either Yuki or Yuri. Sounded like Yuki though." I stiffled a laugh. Snickering we finished pouring thumb tacks all over the headmasters office and bedroom. Ooh was he in for a surprise when he wakes up. "Good thing we woke up early to do all this." Sky and I nodded as we yawned and walked back to the Moon Dormitory.<p>

"Skyler, Allison." Kaname glared as he walked down the steps toward us. "Why hello there, Kaname." We giggled. "We need to TALK", he smirked. Uh Oh...  
>-<p>

"What ever can we help you with Kaname?" I grinned as wide as the cheshire cat. "You too are grounded." He glaredl. "Huh!?" Me and Sky slammed our hands on his desk. "You heard correctly, your punishment for this," He said slamming his sticky shoes onto the desk. "Is one-week of detention AND cleaning duty." He sneered. Sky's mouth gaped wide opened like a fish out of water as I pouted. "No! You can't make us!" I stomped my foot as I turned my back to him. "Hmmm..." He thought. "True, I can't make you, BUT I can hold things precious to you hostage." He yawned as he stood up ad at my back. "Oh yeah, I believe the headmaster wishes to see you." He whispered in my ear as I flinched. -

"It was a joke!" I argued. "You gave Yuki hypothermia!" Kaname growled. "Eh? She'll be fine!" Sky waved dismissively. "I'm more worried about what's in store for Kiryuu-Kun..." Headmaster sighed. "Speaking of the devil..." Sky smirked as we counted down from five on our hands. As we reached Zero a loud yell was heard and running came clear to us. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Sky and I chuckled as we high fived. A pink haired Zero marched into the room with freshly blue, pedicured nails. "I'm going to kill you!" He growled as he began shooting aimlessly at Sky and I. Yup! This was the bestsest prank EVER!

**_[A/N]: Betting you guys weren't expecting that! You were all looking forward to the Valentine Special were all the Night Class gets chocolate, weren't ya'?! OH well! That's the NEXT chapter! HAHAHAHA I'M SO EVIL!_**


	7. Chapter 6: Candy! My, Oh My!

Chapter 6: Candy?! My, Oh My!

**_/ Recap of Two Fangs; Too Short /_**

**_"It was a joke!" I argued. "You gave Yuki hypothermia!" Kaname growled. "Eh? She'll be fine!" Sky waved dismissively. "I'm more worried about what's in store for Kiryuu-Kun..." Headmaster sighed. "Speaking of the devil..." Sky smirked as we counted down from five on our hands. As we reached Zero a loud yell was heard and running came clear to us. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Sky and I chuckled as we high fived. A pink haired Zero marched into the room with freshly blue, pedicured nails. "I'm going to kill you!" He growled as he began shooting aimlessly at Sky and I. Yup! This was the bestsest prank EVER!_**

[ Sky's POV ]

"No fair!" I whined once more as the headmaster decided Ally and I's punishment. "Too bad, you started this. So, I'm going to finish it. NO valentine's chocolate for you." He frowned. Damn! This guy CAN be mean. "Ally! Say something!" I cried, trying to get Ally to convince the headmaster to drop it. Somehow, she was the more responsible of us and was excellent at the art of persuasion. "Huh? Ya' say something?" She smiled as Kaname patted her head, like she was a good girl. "What the-!?" I stared in awe with my mouth gaping open. "What? Kaname said if I accepted the punishment I get to sleep in..." Ally giggled in her chibi form, ears and a tail present. Her tail wagging vigorously. "You did NOT just go chibi!" I pouted, "I WANT CHOCOLATE!"

"How come Ally gets to stay at the dorms..." I whined as we headed out for the school when ear peircing screams were heard. "Just great..." I groaned as I silently prayed that today would get over with.

[ Time Skip ]

"Shut up!" I screamed and covered my ears as Aidou continued to brag to Akatsuki about getting more chocolate's than him. "Oh yea, you're not allowed anything." Akatsuki yawned. Shiki and Rima tossed each other poky and snatched it up in mid air. "I hate all of you." I mumbled as I glanced towards Kaname to see him smirking while looking out the window at Yuuki. "Stupid child molester..." I huffed. I officially hate Virgin Day!

**_[A/N]: Sorry for such a short chapter and making you all wait! I was busy and sick! Plus my teeth and back hurt so I needed a brea. I promise I'll try to update pnce a week from now on! GOMENASAI!_**


End file.
